Angels and Demons
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: (AU) The Apocalypse has come and the angels are at war with the demons over the fate of the earth. Sakura is an angel training Li to be a new warrior. But Li has a secret that could mean the end of it all....
1. Chapter One

**Angels and Demons by Ransomed Heart**  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
-----

"Yes, I understand. I will train the new recruit."  
  
"Good. He will arrive shortly. Meet him at the Tenshi Terminal in a half hour and report back to me."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Sakura bowed low and backed out of the room. Sometimes being a high-up angel had it's major disadvantages. Like the training of new warriors to fight the oppressive demons plauging the planet. However, the Supreme Being obviously thought she was the best for the job. Sakura pouted inwardly as she marched down the hallway towards the main gate. She had never been allowed into battle, and spent most of her days training the younger angels or doing spy work.  
  
"Sakura!" The angel turned slowly to see another figure, clad in a pale blue robe exactly like the one which Sakura wore except in color, racing toward her down the long white corridor. "What did the Supreme Being want?"  
  
Sakura gave a dismissive wave. "I'm supposed to train a new recruit. This should be fun, Tomoyo,we get to have a novice tagging along on our missions."  
  
"Oh, come on, how bad could it be," Tomoyo smiled. "At least we'll see some action instead of sitting around up here all of the time. Sometimes I think that Naoko, Chiharu and Rika have all the fun!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Me too! Maybe this won't be so bad. I better go, see you later, partner!"  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo waved as the pink-robed angel swept off down the hallway towards the Tenshi Terminal to pick up her new charge.  
  
Li Syaoran pulled the black robe off over his head, exchanging it for a green one. He cast a dark look down at it. It wasn't so much that he looked bad in green, but that he wasn't used to it. He liked wearing black. It blended in better with the shadows.  
  
"Green really is your color," a voice put in. Syaoran turned to face his companion in the train car,  
Hiiragizawa Eriol, with a withering glare. Eriol laughed. "I was just joking."  
  
"Demons really shouldn't joke." Syaoran turned away again.  
  
"And angels shouldn't be so serious," Eriol scolded to his back.  
  
"I'm not an angel."  
  
"You are now, at least temporarily. Try to have fun with it."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing fun about going under cover as an angel."  
  
Eriol chose to ignore that comment, instead giving Li his last minute instructions. "Report at least once a week. If you don't come to me, I'll come to you. Don't loose your temper, you're supposed to be a saint now." The last comment came with a smirk.  
  
"We're almost there, you better leave," Syaoran responded.  
  
"Very well then. See you in a week." Li turned just in time to see Eriol vanish.  
  
A few minutes later, a voice came over the intercom. "We are now arriving at Tenshi Terminal. Please prepare to exit the train." Syaoran picked up his bag, which contained only a spare robe and identifiction papers certifying him as an angel. The train came to a painfully slow stop and he made his way towards the exit.  
  
"Welcome to heaven," he muttered sarcastically. "Or hell, depending upon how you look at it."


	2. Chapter Two

**Angels and Demons by Ransomed Heart**

**This chapter has been lost in my computer, unfinished, for several months now. It is now posted due to the reviews of an anonymous reviewer and that of VampireEffect, who's reviews goaded me into posting it. So, this chapter goes out to them, and to Wolf Jade, who reviewed way back when the fic itself was first posted. I make no promises on updates on this, but I will try.**  
  
Sakura peered intently into the crowd of passengers flooding off of the train and onto the platform. Many were new arrivals, having just died, and others were angels who had just completed their training on earth. To earn their wings all angels had to spend three years on the earth helping mortals stay on the moral high road, so to speak. Apparently this was the case with her new charge.  
  
Finally the angel spotted a flash of green robes exiting the train. "That has to be him," she muttered, and started towards it. She tapped the figure on the shoulder. "Syaoran Li, I presume?"  
  
The man turned and Sakura found herself staring into intense brown eyes. "Yes," he answered, almost uncertainly. "Are you...?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. I'll be training you," she stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Syaoran stared dumbly at her hand for a moment, then shook it quickly.  
  
"We are supposed to report to the Supreme Being, I assume to get our first mission, and your wings. You will be working with my partner, Tomoyo, and myself, until your training is complete. Come on." Sakura turned sharply, causing her pale pink robes to swish gently. She led him through the crowd until they reached the main terminal entrance where it gave way to streets paved with gold.  
  
Syaoran followed the angel dutifully down the street towards a castle looming in the distance.  
Well, he had to hand it to the deities, they knew how to live. Gold streets, marble buildings, a guy could get used to a place like this. He shook his head harshly to rid it of the thought. He had his orders from the demon high command.  
  
"So how was it down on earth?" Sakura's voice jerked him roughly out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh...it was okay, I guess," he stammered out. She gazed at him, green eyes unblinking.  
  
"But what about the Apocalypse? Isn't it awfully chaotic, with all of the natural disasters? And what about the war? I mean, I've been down there since it all started, but it must be different living there, with the demons corrupting everything and all."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Syaoran explained, explaining nothing. Sakura didn't seem to notice though, and Li got the distinct impression she wasn't very perceptive. That was fine, it made it easier for him.  
  
When they reached the gates of the main building, Tomoyo was there waiting. She smiled at Li warmly.

"Ah, you must be our new recruit. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's partner."  
  
Li forced a thin smile. "Syaoran Li."  
  
"We're going to get his wings, so we better get along." Sakura pushed Li lightly inside the gates.  
"The Supreme Being doesn't like to wait."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in amusement. "I recall a certain angel who woke up late and arrived barely in time to recieve her own wings..." Sakura turned several shades of red.  
  
"Yes, well, Li has special circumstances anyway. Not many novice angels get their wings just after returning to heaven."  
  
"Good luck to you," Tomoyo said to Syaoran as Sakura bustled him off.  
  
"Um....?" Li wasn't sure how to ask the question as Sakura led him inside through a large archway and down a long corridor.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Where are your wings?" Sakura stared dumbly for a moment, then laughed.  
  
"I don't have them out all the time. They tend to get in the way. Thanks for reminding me though, I'd better have them out." Li watched in grotesque fasination and from her back pale pink wings the same shade as her robes emerged, miraculously not seeming to tear through her robe. "Oh, we'd better put on our halos too. You know, formality." Sakura withdrew a growing ring from...somewhere, Li couldn't be sure exactly where, and placed it above her head, where it began to float. She turned to Li, obviously having expected him to do likewise.  
  
'Shoot. Eriol didn't say I'd need a halo!' "Um...I think I lost mine...Down there.." Syaoran pointed down towards the earth sheepishly.  
  
Another laugh. "Lucky for you I carry a spare. We can get you a new one later." Sakura procured yet another halo and handed it to Li, who placed it above his head. Much to his surprise it hovered there. Obviously halos weren't picky whether they were over an angel's head or a demon's.  
  
Sakura took a sharp turn and halted in front of the most enormous doors her charge had ever seen. Syaoran gaped openly at it, causing her to giggle yet again.  
  
"You think that's good, wait 'til you see the other side." With that, Sakura rapped on the door three times. The doors begain a slow inward creep. Sakura waited until they wre all the way open before leading Li inside.  
  
The walls were lined with pillars that protrayed designes in gold and silver. The floor was marble with designs in it similar to those on the pillars. Sakura led Syaoran straight to the Supreme Being, keeling gracefully before the massive throne. Li did likewise, careful not to look at the god before him.  
  
"Syaoran Li," a voice boomed, causing Li to jump slightly. "You have come before me today to receive your wings. To do this, you will need a mentor. Who will this be?"  
  
Li paused before answering, taking the time to gulp loudly. "Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
He thought he could almost hear the being smile. "Very well then. Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes, Sire," she answered.  
  
"You have been selected to be the guide of Li Syaoran. Do you accept this responsibility?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura said shortly.  
  
"Very well," the Supreme Being repeated. Li gasped suddenly as he felt wings sprout from his back. The amazed demon glanced over his shoulder and saw green wings that matched his robes as Sakura's did her own. "You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Sakura said with a bow. Li did likewise, picking up the move quickly. He allowed Sakura to lead him out of the vast chamber into the corridor that paled in comparison.  
  
"Congraduations, Syaoran," Sakura said earnestly. "You're official now."  
  
The Supreme Being gave a faint smile as it watched the two through a portal it had summoned. The portal was like the human version of the crystal ball, in a way.  
  
"So, darkness and light have finally joined after all these centuries. It has begun."


End file.
